Harvest Moon
by Shiroyamimaru
Summary: (Birthday fic for YuGiOhRox) Kolodoa is the youngest member of the infamous gang 'Oracion Seis', a group with abnormally strong bonds, and each with their own prayer. But for now, Kolodoa will ask for nothing more than to stay by the side of the 'Six Demons' Master, Midnight. And maybe run from the police that are nicknamed 'Fairy Tail' while he's at it. Crime AU. Human!Kolodoa.


_**This is a multi-chapter birthday fic that I will be continuing as soon as possible~! So look forward to the next chapter!**_

 _ **Wishing a very wonderful, happy birthday to my sweet, amazing, and lovely (No matter how much she tries to deny it all) sempai YuGiOhRox~! I hope it's wonderful!**_

 _ **Without further ado, here is my new story! Harvest Moon! Enjoy!**_

 _ **~ Shiro ~**_

* * *

Flashing lights, neon signs, they all hurt my newfound eyes. As I run through the crowds, my Master chases me. His long strides keep up surprisingly well, and his coat billows out behind him. His silky black and white hair glistens as he turns the corner, and his reddish-brown eyes seek me out, scanning the crowd. Gritting my teeth, I keep running. My breath getting shallower, I keep going faster and faster, just knowing I want to get away. Then I do the worst possible thing, I trip, face first onto the concrete. And finally, I can't hold on any longer, the sobs wrack my fragile body. I shakily push myself up, and, still crying, keep running. But, as if to stop me running away from my grief, a strong arm catches my waist, and a familiar scent of nightshade and roses fills my senses, drowning out everything else. And with tear stained eyes, I turn to my Master.

"M-master Midnight…" I murmur. "I-I'm sorry… I…" My already labored breath hitches as he wipes away my tears. "Hush. Anyone would have done that if they were in your place. We all understand how important your eyes are." Midnight embraces me, as I sob with gratitude, and lightly strokes my green hair. I finally calm, and he hands me a needle, a syringe, and cloth bandages. "You forgot these." He said, his quiet voice calm and composed. I take the weapons. "Will you find the others?" My Master asks me quietly, and I smile, and nod.

Now I let my Master once again wrap my eyes with the bandages I had left behind. He gently binds my sight with the soft cloth, covering me with a welcoming darkness. With it concealed, my other senses spike, opening my true eyes to the world. With this, I easily locate the other four members of our 'Six Demons'. "Master," I murmur. "Follow me."

* * *

The strong scents of snake and cigarette smoke swirl in the October night air, around the man who slowly walks through the fallen leaves. Cigarette casually grasped in his fingers, as he slowly blows out the smoke. Watching it cloud in the air, and slowly vanish, under the tainted light of the harvest moon. He runs a hand through his purplish red hair, and he listens. Listens to the voice of the wind. Listens to the cries of the earth. Listens to the babbling of the water. Listens to the song of lost souls. Listens to the prayers of night. And he coldly murmurs a response to these prayers. Whispering into the shadows and the tainted light, wishing his own prayer as he does so, telling them they will be answered when his own is fulfilled. _I want to be able to hear everything. Especially you, my friend._ He silently strokes her smooth, purple scales. "Earlier, when that man tried to gauge Kolodoa's eyes out… do you think he was scared, was Kolodoa scared when he killed him?" The man murmurs to the wind and darkness. _"We…don't think so."_ and that is the only answer.

* * *

A young woman with blonde hair scratches her head in confusion. Fiddling with the badge that reads 'Deputy Police Chief', she feverishly flips through about a dozen photos, all showing a brick wall, scattered with graffiti, but with one clear message that stands out. _The Six Demons will rise, and the world will be stained red. Watch your backs, Fairy Tail._ Along with a symbol, standing at the end of the message, like a signature. "Oi, Levy, Freed! Can you tell me what this means?" She calls to their translators. A girl with blue hair walks over to her. "What do you need help with, Lu-chan?" She smiles. "You see these pictures, right, Levy?" Levy takes them. "Yes. What's wrong?" A man with green hair walks over and takes them from Levy, quickly flipping through them, and then, apparently satisfied, he gives them back. "The symbol is wrong. That's what it is, isn't it, Lucy-san." Lucy nods. "That's right! This can't be Tartarus' symbol! I thought it might be because we apprehended one of their members a few weeks ago, but it can't be! In fact, this looks nothing like it! Freed, will you get Warren? We need his location skills! And get Loke and Laxus, we need info!" The green haired man nods, and runs to get them.

* * *

 _Click. Click. Click._ The echo of high heels sounds throughout the prison, startling some prisoners awake. In cell 13, a woman with black hair, and cold obsidian eyes, shares a knowing smile with the darkness that surrounds her. A voice speaks up. "Sayla-sama~! Where are you~?" The owner of that voice steps into the tainted moonlight cast from the skylight above. Her silky white hair falls over her fair shoulders, and her chocolate eyes lazily inspects the cells. She wears a close fitting white dress, with a clean cut up the left side, showing a strange symbol on her upper thigh, a belt with a whip hanging from it, and clean white heels. Her posture shows sass, and she looks at the regular prisoners like they are something particularly nasty that she stepped in. A scared, and grimy face of a prisoner pushes up to the bars, staring at her. "W-who are you? Why are you looking for Sayla-sama?!" She sneers, looking at his pitiful face, and grasps his matted hair through the bars with her perfectly manicured nails. "Listen here, you leech." She pulls him up by his hair, making him cry out in pain. "I am Angel, of the Oracion Seis. I'm here to do my… oh, how do you say it… _civic duty_ by freeing Sayla-sama from this god-forsaken pit." Her eyes ask the question. And the man looks at Angel with an expression of terror. "C-cell 13!" She drops him. "Ten, Eleven, Twelve, and… Thirteen~." She stops in front of the cell, it's completely unremarkable, but the true value is inside, the beautiful raven-haired woman, one of the two 'demon girls' of the gang Tartaros, Sayla. Angel takes her whip off her belt, and gives it an experimental crack. "Okay then, Sayla-sama~. Stand back. I'm gonna bust the lock~."

* * *

The tainted Harvest Moon casts its lonely light, trying to pierce the shadow that shrouds the dark alleyway, but the only thing that touches its rays, is a scruffy alley cat, which promptly races back to the darkness. The brick walls that surround it are brightly painted with colors from years of graffiti. The concrete path is scattered with trash, old gum, and fallen leaves. And within the shadows, a man leans against the bricks, a red spray paint bottle grasped in his left hand. "Tch. The coast is clear. 'Suppose I gotta start." He shakes the bottle and writes one sentence, 'Fairies can never match Demons, just try Fairy Tail.' Along with a symbol at the end, like a signature, and when he's done, he tosses the spray paint bottle in a dumpster with one black gloved hand. Then he walks off, kicking the sidewalk as he goes, his blond Mohawk and shades glinting in the light of passing cars.

* * *

 _'There's an urban legend, around these parts. That, in the red light district, about thirty paces down the street from a large hotel, sits a certain tavern. If you go in and have a look around, everything is normal, people drinking, talking, and in one corner people come to feel sorry for themselves, and so it has come to be called the 'Corner of Resentment'. But if you go up to the bar, and say the right words, the kindly bartender will show you down a set of steps, to the surprisingly warm basement, which leads to a long hallway. At the end of that hallway is a small, wooden door made out of cherry wood. Upon saying the right words, he will allow you to pass through. And behind that door, is a trapdoor, and if you go up through that trap door, it leads to a space outside, completely surrounded, by two buildings, one you just came from, the other in front of you. And two high brick walls, on either side of you. Across from you, there is a doorway, if you walk in, and go down the steps, there is a room. And in that room is billions and billions of dollar bills! All one hundreds … well, that's what the legend says, at least.'_

"Three Million One Hundred~, Three Million Two Hundred~, Three Million Three Hundred~…." A big man sits in that room counting money, but is interrupted as the door slams open. "Hoteye." A low, silky voice murmurs. "There you are… Where are the others…?" Followed by a cold breeze, a young man steps into the space. His red eyes are cold, but hold a certain kindness that comes only from knowing pain. Hoteye hums in agreement, before answering his question. "Out and about, I think Angel is downtown, Racer's _somewhere,_ and Cobra… well, who can tell with that one?" The man turns around, looking up back the way he came, to see a boy with cloth bandages covering his eyes, slowly walking down the steps, one hand pressed against the wall, guiding his way down. "Kolodoa… We're back now…." The boy stops, and smiles at him. "I know! I can smell it, Master Midnight!" Hoteye and Midnight sweatdrop. "S-smell…?" As he reaches the bottom of the steps, his hand leaves the wall, and automatically latches onto his Master's coat. "Master…?" Kolodoa murmurs.

"…Yes?"

"There is one thing I would like to see tonight…."

"…What?"

"The Harvest Moon."

We all stopped, wherever we were, and, if just for a second, stared, into the tainted light of the _Harvest Moon_.


End file.
